


Time Stops for No One

by animefan106



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, How do I tag?, Hurt/Comfort, It's literally been about 2 years since I last posted anything, NB Byleth, Time and fate are bitches, if you believe in that stuff, just mentioning it I suppose, less comfort and more of a resolution, no beta we die like men, not explicit violence or death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan106/pseuds/animefan106
Summary: Time stops for no one.  Or at least it shouldn’t for any normal person regardless of their unique circumstances.And yet...





	Time Stops for No One

**Author's Note:**

> So big disclaimer, this is a little something to see if I can get back into writing. It's not like I really stopped but I have so many unfinished works saved or hiding somewhere in the world. Like, legit though, I have so many unfinished things on ff.net and I haven't touched that site longer than my last post here. So treat it as a project of sorts with no specific goal other than to be angsty because that's really all I was ever good at and also that's one of the end feels I get each time I finish a route because I can't save everyone and that's probably what make's this game so good because a lot of it feels real.

Time stops for no one. Or at least it shouldn’t for any normal person regardless of their unique circumstances.

Byleth supposes though that their circumstances was probably the most unique out of all the strange ones out there in the world, tragic or not. There was always an exception to the rule whether anyone liked it or not. They who are known as the Enlightened One, could feel the muscles of their mouth tighten slightly at the thought. 

They could definitely reverse time with the power from the progenitor god herself, the Divine Pulse as it was called. They could reverse time and change the fates of those around them, save their lives or maybe end others, or stop mistakes before they could happen. That’s right. They saved lives, saved the life of a girl from an axe swinging down on her and prevent their own skin, awakening the goddess Sothis within them and yet…

And yet…

Jeralt dying in their arms with a weak lift of the corner of his lips as they cried was etched into their memory as the clouds showered them with their tears, as if to let them know they understood how Byleth felt. 

Waking up to the ruins of villages aplenty and a monastery once standing tall and proud in all its glory, now reduced to rubble after five years they didn’t know had gone by was enough to feel like time betrayed them.

They who are able to stop time and change fate, was not able to. Not these two important moments in their life where they, for once, felt helpless and powerless against time and fate.

Their father’s death and this cruel and merciless war was destined to happen, no matter what Byleth tried to change it? Laughable. Truly laughable at the being whose soul and power was one with the goddess herself. 

Byleth remembers thinking once upon a time and so briefly that their would be no room for regrets if they could fix it and make sure their students were fine and alive and unaware of what could have been. And Byleth themself would live with the images played out before them of their students being slaughtered. Yes, they were okay with taking that weight.

Byleth supposes time truly stops for no one. Not when fate was truly destined and didn’t pity Byleth for the time they missed in the tragedy and sorrow of their students who suffered when they needed them most. Not when the life of their father slipped from their fingers twice, just because fate said it was to be.

Time stops for no one and Byleth regrets and wants to scream and cry and let the world feel their wrath…  
But no.

Their students didn’t deserve that. No one did because time is cruel and unrelenting and made sure everyone suffered and regret decisions in their lives because life is unfair and unjust and so in order to live on, they must also move on. They must never forget, but also let go and learn to be merciless and yet forgive in order to protect the ones they care for and love. 

That is what they must do because time stops for no one.


End file.
